1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus, and a method of reducing image banding of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus that can print an image on printing medium such as a printing paper. The image forming apparatus includes a printer, a copier, a facsimile system, and a multifunction machine having all or a part of functions of a printer, a copier, and a facsimile system.
The image forming apparatus can be classified into an ink jet type and an electrophotographic type. An ink jet image forming apparatus discharges liquid droplets such as ink droplets onto specific areas of printing medium to print an image on the printing medium. An electrophotographic type image forming apparatus irradiates light onto a photoconductor unit to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor unit, supplies toner having positive or negative polarity to the electrostatic latent image, and then transfers the electrostatic latent image to which the toner has been supplied to printing medium, thereby printing an image on the printing medium.